


Dating Sim Steam

by Veryfreshverfunky



Category: Friend Fiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veryfreshverfunky/pseuds/Veryfreshverfunky
Relationships: chase/duilio





	Dating Sim Steam

Chase was alone at the computers working on a personal project when Duilio came sauntering in. His purple orbs gazed over the room like a calloused hand over a jar of pickles. Once he confirmed they were alone, he closed the door and locked it. In the background, sexy music started playing.  
“Hello, el Chasio” sounded from his low gravelly voice. “Seems that we’re all alone.”  
Chase swiveled in his chair and looked around anxiously to see if anyone else in the Dating Sim room had overheard the promiscuous taunts of his fellow classmate and friend, Duilio. Realizing he was alone, Chase eased back down into his school-issued rolling chair. The blond-haired boy must have seen his visible apprehension and subsequent resignation as a cunning smile crossed his pallid face.   
“Chase, I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I’ve taken quite a liking to you. I think we’re gonna be real close this year!”  
“I’m straight,” Chase retorted to Duilio’s obvious advances.  
Undeterred, Duilio kept approaching the nervous boy.  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me- what are you saying?”  
“I-it’s not right”  
Duilio strode right up in front of Chase, placed his hands on either side of his chair and leaned in. His face was right in front Chase, his hot breath heavy on his Chase’s blushing face. His eyes pierced into Chase’s and Chase shivered from the pure desire in them.  
“And?”  
Duilio leaned into his ear and huskily whispered, “you have a cock as well.”  
With newfound courage, Chase attempted to get some of his swagger back.   
“Yeah, and a juicy ass too.”  
“Munch munch” Duilio sneered. He leaned back, only to press his forehead to Chase’s, their noses just brushing.  
The scarlet scent of Duilio’s lips inched closer to Chase’s own tremulous mouth. Faces just a few hairs away, the syncopations of the boys’ breathing patterns began to match up.  
Rattle! Rattle! The classroom’s door handle began jiggling in place in an up and down motion. A voice from the hallway beyond the concrete wall broke the amorous radiance in which the two had been so delightfully indulging in.   
“Hello? Mr. Lumley? Is there anyone in there? This is Miss Blumner!”  
“I say this with regret, but I’m afraid we’ll have to finish this at a later… date,” whispered the boy with the purple eyes so as not to be heard by the robust woman who stood on the other side of the door.   
With a sweeping motion, Duilio swiftly exited the classroom through the backdoor and disappeared into the stampede of students on their way to their classes. Chase, still dazed from the reverie of romance which had just befallen him, staggered out of his chair and swung his backpack over his shoulders. Keys jangled in the keyhole as Miss Blumner attempted to enter the room by force, so Chase dashed out the door in which his mysterious beau had vanished from. Though he searched the courtyard, he had lost sight of Duilio.


End file.
